Fighter
by BellaLaila87
Summary: Drama. Excitement. Pain. Love. Bella leaves Edward for leaving her for Tanya. She goes to Califorina and doesn't see any of the Cullens for two years. Her dad is in the army and he comes to her concerts and so do the Cullens... IDK HOW TO RATE
1. Chapter 1

_2006 October 30_

_I look__ at Ali after I told her I was leaving. She looks so mad. She has been sick for a week and hasn't been to school to know what happened between me and her brother._

_"So what? You are just leaving my brother and me for a stupid dream? BELLA HOW COULD YOU?" She was shouting in my face. We heard a door open downstairs and we knew it was Edward. I hadn't told him, not that I would want after what he did._

_I look back at Alice with a blank expression. "You don't know what happened between me and him and you don't have a right to raise your voice at me. I am going whether anyone likes it or not. I have the permission from my father. I can do what I want Alice. I am going to California." I said in a hushed whisper. But it was menacing. She was pissed. I continued in a bit of a louder voice. "If you never want to talk to me fine, but it isn't affecting my decision in leaving. This is goodbye." I knew she didn't want a hug because she slammed the door of her room in my face._

_I turned and saw Edward behind me. He looked sad and apologetic. I shook my head and tried to walk past. Not as planned..._

2008 August 5

**BEEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

I jump out of my bed. I hate having that dream over and over again.

I misss him. And her my best friend. I know I do. But it has been two years. I have been in California since then and haven't heard from either. Then again I did change my number and e-mail...

I am now a famous singer. The first minute I was in California I found an agent. Her name is Rosalie Hale. She is three years older than me. And now my best friend. Her brother Jasper is a singer too. Him and I are really close too. They are my family here.

My dad is in the army so I don't see him often except to for when he comes to California. Which today is that day. He is coming to my concert tonight.

Rose also told me last night that five people are being given backstage passes to come see me and they would sit with my dad. I felt bad because I couldn't even tell my dad who they were because I didn't even know.

Rose told me that my dad called and said he was coming asfter he got some clothes from...Forks. This is the first time that he had been to know of my concerts. I am so excited but then again I am nervous too. I don't know if he is going to like my music. He has never heard it before because he has been gone ever since I left for California.

I got dressed and left my apartment. I headed for the concert. I had to get dressed there and meet my dad and show him were he would be.

I got there and Angela did my hair. She is my hairstylist and close friend. She is so nice and she comes to me when she needs to talk. I like talking to her she doesn't make things at all awkward. Some of her stories that she told me were my songs. So were Jessica's. She is my choreographer. They like to hear that I am writing there stories. They don't mind.

I hung out in my dressing room and got dressed. I was wearing a blue shirt that came mid thigh and had a string belt around it and I was wearing black shorts that came above my knee. I was wearing cute sneakers that would allow me to do flips and everything. I love my fans and will do anything for them to be entertained for my show.

As I finished getting dressed Rose came in with my dad. I screamed and jumped on him and hugged him. He laughed and hugged me back.

"It is sooo good to see you dad." I whispered into his ear. I have missed him so much.

He whispered back, "You too Bells."

I jumped down and laughed. I looked at Rose and smiled. "So the concert is already starting then?" I asked.

She smiled and laughed, "Yes it is. And no you can't shpw your dad to his seat you will be killed trying to get there." I sighed I knew this was true

For some reason Rose didn't want me to see the other people that were going to be next to my dad and from the look on my dad's face he knew who they were too. But I can't put my finger on it...

"Alright well I am going to go to my seat." My dad said and he kissed my forehead.

I smiled and said, "Okay."

Rose budded in, "Bella I think you should explain some of your songs to the auidence you know so that your dad will understand too."

I looked at her in suprise. But I couldn't see a reason why not to. I shrugged and nodded. There is no way of winning an argument with her.

She smiled wide and said, "Perfect."

Dad looked shocked and wide eyed. I wonder why. But Rose was showing him to his seat before he could say what he seemed to want to say.

Jessica came into the room after. "COme Bella we got to get you below stage to began the show."

I nodded and followed her.

As we got below the stage I heard All-American- Rejects singing 'Gives You Hell' I wonder why Rose choose that song for them to sing. I still can't believe that they are even opening for me. It is sooo cool!

As we got to the bottom I heard the announcer begin to talk so we hurrided and I got into place.

The announcer shouts, "Are you guys ready?" I hear everyone scream. I smile.

He talks again, "I can't hear you!" It is sooo loud I can't even hear anything. The announcer yells back, "Alright! Then let's give it up for BEL-LA!" I laughed as I heard this then the music begin and I sang.

EPOV

I hear the announcer and then Bella appears on the stage and sings. SHe is even more beautiful than I remember. I am looking at her as she nears the center and dances.

(Are you ready -Hannah montana)

_Put on your coolest dress_  
_And your hottest pair of shoes_  
_Come on let´s go_  
_Oh_  
_(Let´s go)_

_Get in my car_  
_Turn the radio on up high_  
_I said high_  
_(Ouh)_

_At the red light_  
_Boys trying to get the digits_  
_But we sneak by_  
_(By-by-by-by-by)_  
_Ah by by_  
_(By-by-by-by-by)_

_Cuz were heading to the club_  
_Nothing´s gonna stop us now_  
_Let´s go_  
_(Let´s go) (2x)_  
_Oh_

She looks amazing and looks so into the song. SHe is one with the music.

_Are you ready_  
_Are you ready_  
_Are you ready_  
_Let´s go_  
_Are you ready_  
_Are you ready_  
_Are you ready_  
_Let´s go_  
_Are you ready_  
_Are you_  
_(Whoa)_  
_Yeah_

_I'm coming up with all my girls_  
_Were gonna party_  
_Like there's never a worry cuz_  
_Good times rules_  
_So no curfew_  
_Were showing all the moves_  
_The day is so cool_  
_Let your hair down_  
_Tonight you get to be a superstar_  
_Your living like a superstar_  
_A-a-ah_

_So were flirting with the dude_  
_At the door till he says were okay_  
_Hey_  
_Move the velvet rope_  
_Back off_  
_Get out of our way_  
_(He-he-he-hey)_  
_Hey_  
_Come on_  
_Come on_

_All the guys got there eyes on us_  
_As were moving up to the floor_  
_(Up to the flo-o-or)_  
_Oh_  
_(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)_  
_Trying to waste some time_  
_But were doing what we came here for_  
_(Were here to dance baby)_  
_Oh_  
_(Whoa)_

_Are you ready_  
_Are you ready_  
_Are you ready_  
_Let´s go_  
_Are you ready_  
_Are you ready_  
_Are you ready_  
_Let´s go_  
_Are you ready_  
_Are you_  
_(Whoa)_  
_Yeah_

_I'm coming up with all my girls_  
_(All my girls)_  
_Were gonna party_  
_Like there's never a worry cuz_  
_Good times rules_  
_So no curfew_  
_(Yeah)_  
_Were showing all the moves_  
_The day is so cool_  
_Let your hair down_  
_Tonight you get to be a superstar_  
_A-a-a_  
_A-a-oh_  
_A-a-a-a-a-a_  
_Are you ready_

_We get red carpet love_  
_When we come stepping up_  
_The boys keep dropping there jaws_  
_Can never get enough_

_We make them stop and stare_  
_We see them everywhere_  
_And now you know who we are_  
_Tonight your living like a superstar_  
_(Superstar)_

_Are you ready_  
_Are you ready_  
_Are you ready_  
_Let´s go_  
_Are you ready_  
_Are you ready_  
_Are you ready_  
_Let´s go_  
_Are you ready_  
_Are you_  
_(Whoa)_  
_Yeah_

_I'm coming up with all my girls_  
_(My girls)_  
_Were gonna party_  
_Like there's never a worry cuz_  
_Good times rules_  
_So no curfew_  
_(No curfew)_  
_Were showing all the moves_  
_The day is so cool_  
_(Yeah)_

She looks like she is having some much fun..

_I'm coming up with all my girls_  
_(All my girls)_  
_Were gonna party_  
_Like there's never a worry cuz_  
_Good times rules_  
_So no curfew_  
_Were showing all the moves_  
_The day is so cool_  
_Let your hair down_  
_Tonight you get to be a superstar_  
_Your living like a superstar_  
_A-a-a-a-a-a-ah_

She is at the front now and I can tell that she see's us now beacause she sort of stops. Oh boy.

_Tonight you get-get-get to_  
_Get to_  
_Be a_  
_Be a_  
_You're living like a superstar_  
_A-a-ah_

BPOV

I finished the song and now was in the front and couldn't believe who I was looking at. In front of me was Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Emmet, and Edward Cullen next to my dad. All I thoguht was, I am going to kill Rose.

Alice looked like she was going to cry and Emmet liked happy to see me. I hadn't talked to him since he left for college. HE wasn't there when I left and I never told him that I left.

Esme had the same look as Alice. Carlisle looked at me looking sort of proud. I couldn't even look at Edward.

I snapped out of it and looked out into the crowd and spoke.

I smile out to the crowd, "So how is everyone out the tonight?" I asked and all I heard was screaming. I laughed, "I take it that that is a yes?" I smiled wider when they screamed louder.

"Great! Well tonight for you I have some new songs, and some old. But tongith is not just any old night. Tonight is a very special night for me because for the first time ever my dad is at my concert and is hearing my music for the first time too. It is special for you guys too because I am going to explain some of my songs for you." I smiled when they screamed excitedly. I laughed, "Okay my next song, is Been Here All Along ( by hannah montanna) and this song is about my dad. Enjoy." I giggled.

_Sun rise and I lift up my head then I smile at your picture sitting next to my bed_  
_Sun set and you're feeling okay cause you smile at the letter that I sent you today_  
_Cant wait till I see you again and we both say remember when_  
_The band played on the fourth of July and you held me on your shoulders way up high_

My dad is grinning at me and I smile back knowing he remembers.

_Your still there for me_  
_Wherever there might be_  
_And if an ocean lies between us I'll send a message across the sea_  
_That you can't sleep tonight knowing it's all right_  
_I believe that you're listening to my song_  
_You're with me_  
_You've been here all along_  
_You've been here all along_

I walk back and start walking around the stage towards the other people and high fived some kids.

_Back then you walked me to school told me to be careful and to follow the rules_  
_Fast forward you taught me to drive you gave me the keys and we went for a ride_  
_And I cant wait till I see you again and we both say remember when_  
_I'm holding on to moments like that and I know that their coming back_

I moved to the other side.

_Your still there for me_  
_Wherever there might be_  
_And if an ocean lies between us I'll send a message across the sea_  
_That you can't sleep tonight knowing It's all right_  
_I believe that you're listening to my song_  
_You're with me_  
_You've been here all along_  
_You've been here all along_

_Yeah_

I went back to the front and looked at my dad

_All along the way I keep you in my heart and in my prayers_  
_You'll always be the one who cares the most_  
_Counting all the days_  
_I see you running up to say, " I missed you"_  
_I missed you_

I felt a tear slide down my cheek as I looked at my dad. But I was smiling.

_Your still there for me_  
_Wherever there might be_  
_And if an ocean lies between us I'll send a message across the sea_  
_That you can't sleep tonight knowing It's alright_  
_I believed that you're listening to my song_

_Your still there for me_  
_Wherever there might be_  
_And if an ocean lies between us I'll send a message across the sea_  
_That you can't sleep tonight knowing It's alright_  
_I believed that you're listening to my song_  
_You're with me_  
_Cause you're with me_  
_You've been here all along_  
_You've been here all along_

I looked down at my dad and saw a tear in his eyes. I looked Esme she was crying full out. I didn't look at anyone else because I had to introduce the next song.

I laughed and wiped my tears, "Sorry there, I got emtional." I heard some laughter in the crowd.

I smiled then said, "My next song you all know, well must of you know." I laughed as I looked down at my dad. He rolled his eyes. "It is called I'm still good (again hannah montanna lol) I wrote this when I left Washington and I was feeling pretty down. I hope you like it."

_So I might slip again,_  
_let it in now and then,_  
_that don't mean anything,_  
_i'm still good_

_I look around me,_  
_how did I get here?_  
_not part of my plan,_  
_I ended up in a situation,_  
_wasn't in my hand's_

I was dancing around the stage like crazy I loved this song. I was back in the center of the stage.

_I think about it,_  
_when I wanna give up_  
_how to keep on goin'_  
_how to keep my chin up_  
_somehow I know it,_  
_I'm not gonna give up,_  
_never gonna give up_

_So I might slip again,_  
_let it in now and then,_  
_that don't mean anything,_  
_i'm still good,_  
_trying to be my best,_  
_when I fall it's a mess,_  
_pick myself up again,_  
_I'm still good, I'm still good, I'm still good_

_When day's are like that,_  
_and I can't shake 'em,_  
_it's weighing on my mind,_  
_so i'm just saying,_  
_I'm only human,_  
_life get's you down sometimes_

_I think about it,_  
_when I wanna give up_  
_how to keep on goin'_  
_how to keep my chin up_  
_somehow I know it,_  
_I'm not gonna give up,_  
_never gonna give up_

_So I might slip again,_  
_let it in now and then,_  
_that don't mean anything,_  
_i'm still good,_  
_trying to be my best,_  
_when I fall it's a mess,_  
_pick myself up again,_  
_I'm still good_  
_(repeat chorus)_

I was looking at Alice. I was scared but I did. She was crying as she looked at me but then I looked away.

_Life put's up a fight with me,_  
_but I can take on anything,_  
_I'm gonna make it real,_  
_this dream I believe in_

_I think about it,_  
_when I wanna give up_  
_how to keep on goin'_  
_how to keep my chin up_  
_somehow I know it,_  
_I'm not gonna give up,_  
_never gonna give up,_  
_oh oh_

I was in the front now. Two of the dancers were with me too.

_So I might slip again,_  
_let it in now and then,_  
_that don't mean anything,_  
_i'm still good,_  
_trying to be my best,_  
_when I fall it's a mess,_  
_pick myself up again,_  
_I'm still good_  
_(repeat chorus)_

_I'm still good,_  
_pick myself up again,_  
_I'm still good,_  
_I'm still, I'm still good._

I smiled brightly as people screamed.

"Alright now here is a new song for you. I have a star guest. You all know him and absolutely love him! Here he is! Jasper Hale!" I couldn't hear for a few minutes but then Jasper came out and hugged me.

Hewhispered in my ear, "You ready?"

I laughed and said, "Bring it on."

he laughed and pulled me out of a hug but kept his arm around my shoulder.

He shouted into the mic, "Hey people! Ready for this new song?" They screamed and he put his hand to his ear and they screamed louder.

He laughed and said to me, as he moved his hand from around my shoulder, "Hey Bells, I think they are ready."

I laughed, "More than ready, I think they are impacient." I smiled then shouted to him, "We gonna get this!"

_**I think we got somethin'**_  
_**Hey, It's my girl Bella, **_  
_**And Jazz on the track right now**_  
_**Hey, Let's go**_

_Tonight were gonna get this, _  
_Tonight were gonna get this, _  
_Tonight were gonna get this, _  
_Were gonna get this, _  
_Were gonna get this._

_**I can here you crankin up dem speakers**_  
_**I don't really wanna show up any later**_  
_**Because soon were gonna party like it's new years  
Oh oh, Oh oh**_

_Yo I'm lovin all the music that there playin'_  
_But I ain't hearin' anything you're sayin'_  
_Tonight were gonna get this gonna live exquisite_  
_Oh oh, Oh oh_  
_(Get yo hands up)_

_**Somebody dance beside me, **_  
_**'Cuz I'm feelin' good at this party**_  
_**Yeah, I'm fly just like Bob Marley**_  
_**So here we go again, just turn up**_

_Are you the boy, the boy, the boy_  
_The honest truth, the real McCoy_  
_If you're the boy, the boy, the boy_  
_Then make me feel like a movie._

_**This girl, this girl, this girl**_  
_**Can be the one to rock my world**_  
_**So be my girl, my girl, my girl**_  
_**And love me just like a movie**_

_I can see you hangin' out in the corner_  
_Lookin fly and you finally comin' over_  
_I've been checkin' out ya, but you didn't notice_  
_Oh Oh, Oh Oh_

_**Yeah I did and it's really nice to meet ya**_  
_**1, 2, 3 could you smile for a picture?**_  
_**Tonight were gonna get this, gonna really live it**_  
_**Oh Oh, Oh Oh**_

_Somebody just said_  
_"Bella, do you already have a man_  
_'Cuz I'm smooth like Carlos Santana."_  
_Well here we go boy, just crank it up_

_Are you the boy, the boy, the boy_  
_The honest truth, the real McCoy_  
_If you're the boy, the boy, the boy_  
_Then make me feel like a movie._

_**This girl this girl this girl**_  
_**Can be the one to rock my world**_  
_**So be my girl, my girl, my girl**_  
_**And love me just like a movie**_

_**Yeah I'm gonna sing my melody**_  
_**If ya wanna join in go ahead and sing**_  
_**We can dance all night baby you and me**_  
_**Oh Oh, Oh Oh**_

_Yeah we gonna get down and party_  
_Celebrate with everybody_  
_Have a crazy good time, _  
_Yeah the time of our lives_  
_Oh Oh, Oh Oh_

_Are you the boy, the boy, the boy_  
_The honest truth, the real McCoy_  
_(We're gonna get this, my boy)_  
_If you're the boy, the boy, the boy_  
_Then make me feel like a movie._

_**This girl this girl this girl**_  
_**Can be the one to rock my world**_  
_**So be my girl, my girl, my girl**_  
_**And love me just like a movie**_  
_**(Everybody)**_

_**Oh Oh, Oh Oh, Oh-Oh-Oh**_  
_Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh, Ooh-Ooh-Ooh_  
_**Oh Oh, Oh Oh, Oh-Oh-Oh**_  
_This boy, this boy, this boy_  
_Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh, Ooh-Ooh-Ooh_  
_**Oh Oh, Oh Oh, Oh-Oh-Oh**_  
_Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh, Ooh-Ooh-Ooh_  
_**That girl, that girl, that girl**_  
_This boy, **That Girl, **_  
_This boy, **That girl,** _  
_This boy, **That girl**_

Jazz and I hugged and laughed as the crowded went wild. I shouted into the mic, "So? What do you think?"

I heard a lot of screaming. I look down at my dad. He smiled and gave me two thumbs up. I smiled so wide.

"That song was about Bella, my sister, and I were watching one night. We both heard the bet of a drum going and then we hard some people shouting we gonna get this. And bamn new song." Jazz laughed into the mic.

I laughed with him. We had both freaked out and Rose had screamed from us screaming "WE GONNA GET THIS" in the middle of the movie. It was pretty funny.

"Okay next we are gonna sing one that I know you know. We are singing I wanna Know you.(hannah monatanna)." I smiled at Jasper as he brought over to stoles.

The music began and I started to sing.

(_Bella _**Jazz _both_**

_Woah Oh _  
_Woah Oh_  
_Woah Woah Oh Oh_  
_Woah Oh_  
_Woah Woah WOAH_  
_Woah Oh_  
_When I saw you over there _  
_I didn't mean to stare_  
_But my mind was everywhere I wanna know you_

_Gonna guess that you're the kind to say whats on your mind_  
_But you listen when I have something to show you_  
_There's a mark above your eye_  
_You got it in July_  
_You're fighting for your sister's reputation_  
_You remember **people's names**_  
**_And Valentines are lame_**  
**So I'll bring you flowers just for no occasion**

_Woah_  
_Woah oh oh_  
_Woah Oh_

_**I wanna know you**_

_Woah Woah Oh Oh_  
_Woah Oh_  
_I wanna go there where you go_  
_I wanna find out **what you know**_  
_And maybe some day **down the road **I'll sit back and say to myself **"Yeah I thought so ."**_

_**You smile never shout**_  
_**You stand out in a crowd**_  
_**You make the best of every situation**_  
_**Correct me if I'm wrong**_  
_**You're fragile and you're strong**_  
_**A beautiful and perfect combination**_

_Yeah Yeah_  
_Woah Woah Oh Oh_  
**Yeah Yeah**  
_Woah Oh_

_**I wanna know you**_

_Woah Woah Oh Oh_  
_Woah Oh_

_**I wanna go there where you go**_  
_I wanna find out **what you know**_  
_And maybe some day **down the road** I'll sit back and say to myself _  
_I like how you **are with me**_  
_In our future **history**_  
_And maybe some day **down the road** I'll sit back and say to myself **"Yeah I thought so."**_

**I thought so**

**Woah Woah Oh**  
_Yeah Yeah_  
**Yeah**

_**YEAH** Woah Woah OH Oh_  
_**YEAH **WOah Oh_

**_I wanna know you_**

_**YEAH **WOah WOah OH OH_  
_**YEAH **Woah Oh_

_**I wanna go there where you go**_  
_I wanna find out **what you know**_  
_And maybe some day **down the road **I'll sit back and say to myself _  
_I like how you **are with me**_  
_In our future** history**_  
_And maybe some day **down the road** I'll sit back and say to myself **"Yeah I thought so."**_

I smiled and laughed when Jasper hugged me at the end of the song. We had worked hard for that song 3 months ago. Again that was from a movie. I was a good one to.

"Alright Bella, I gotta go, but it was great singing with you and singing for you guys!" Jasper said into the mic.

"It was great singing with you to Jazz. Come back soon." I laughed.

"Bye!" Jazz said.

Everyone screamed back their goodbye's.

I laughed and said, "Well it is time for intermition because this girl here needs a drink of water." I laughed. "I'll be back, hang tight people!"

I looked down and saw all the Cullens still there. I looked at my dad and shook my head meaning don't let them go back stage. At least not until the end of the show were I can make an escape.

I walked off the stage and I was pissed.

I looked for Rose and saw her talking to one of the camera men.

I went straight for her, "Rosalie Lillian Hale!" I shouted. She heard me and she ran. I chased after and ran around the hole back way and finally jumped ont her back.

"Okay, okay I surrender." She laughed.

I didn't get off. "You think that this is funny ROse? I haven't seen those people in two years and then magically thay show up to my concert with backstage passes?"

"Look Bella it wasn't my idea, it was your dad's and that Alice girl's." She said then she shouted, "NOW GET OFF ME! YOU ARE RUINING MY SKIRT!"

I got off of her in shock. It had been dad's and Alice's idea? But why!

I ran to my room and got dressed. I heard someone enter the room. I didn't look I just said, "Rose go I am almost ready I need to get out there in two minutes."

For some reason the door didn't close right away it was like more ...than one...person...

I wiped my head around and saw all five of them standing there.

**A/N: I hope you like this!**


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

Esme started towards me, but I put the chair in front of meso they couldn't come closer. I knew this would hurt Esme, but I wasn't ready.

Her face crumpled at my gesture just as I thought it would.

It was silent for a while, I spoke, "What are you doing here?" I looked up at them waiting for someone to answer. Carlisle did.

We came to see your performance. You were marvelous by the way." he said smiling slightly but I could see how proud he was threw his eyes. For some reason that meant a whole lot to me.

"Yes dear, you were. We are so proud of you." Esme said brightly smiling wide even after me rude gesture to her and leaving them two years ago, I can still tell that she still thinks of me as her daughter.

I stared blankly back at them and nodded once. To be honest on the inside I was screaming with joy. I did want them to be proud of me. Well Esme, Carlisle and maybe Emmet. The other two I wanted to burn in hell.

Alice started to walk forward to me, I backed away again, not on purpose it was automatic now. She looked like she was about to cry again. I just shook my head I saw a tear. I also felt one.

I spoke when Alice backed away. "You should leave, I have to go on soon. You know, on stage." I said a bit with irratation, because so badly on the inside I wanted to go and hug Esme and Carlisle because I care so much about them. They were second parents to me. I was mad at myself because I was to weak to do it.

Esme smiled sadly at me and said, "Of course dear, but..."

She was interrupted by Emmet.

"When did you turn into such a bitch?" Emmet asked. He looked pissed, he had every right to be..., "I mean, I know Eddie over here was an asshole and dumped you for that slut," he said pointing to Edward who looked like he wanted to kill Emmet right now. He was going to have to wait in line. "and I know Alice ditched you for actually believeing Edddie, but I thought you were stronger than that."

I burst ehn losing all of my composure that I had put up. "You know what Emmet? SHUT UP! I don't care what you have to say! You didn't have your two best friends turn on you! Alright!" I turned to look at Alice and Edward, "And I don't care that wither of you are here! I learned to live without you two! And it is going to stay that way! So you can stay for the rest of the concert, heck you could come to ALL of my concerts, but do NOT come near me! I don't need you! I made myself happy!"

I was fuming, breathing heavy. I turned back at Emmet, see what his expression was.

He was smiling like an idiot. He smile was so wide I thought that his face was going to split in half. "Now that is what I'm talking about Bells!" He said laughing.

He charged towards me and pulled me into a bear hug,no matter how far I moved backwards he still came near. I didn't bother trying to struggle against his hug. I knew I wasn't going to win against his strength. Although I will never say it out loud, I missed his bear hugs so much.

I was still mad even when he let me down. I looked up to see Alice's tears and Edward's sad eyes. I didn't need them anymore.

I sat down in defeat with a blank stare looking at the mirror, I spoke loud enough for them to hear me in a blank monotone voice, "Please, just go." I couldn't meet there gazes anymore.

I heard the door open and then it closed. But I knew one person stayed behind. I sould just tell by the way my body was tingling again. Before he could speak, I said, "Leave."

I turned around and saw Edward stanfing there. I knew it was him. He looked sad, like the last time that I had saw him.

"Bella, listen I-" he began, but I cut him off. "I've heard it before Edwar, I don't want to hear it again." my voice was no more that a whisper, but I knew that he could hear me loud and clear .

"But Bella, please, I know what I did was stupid and wrong-"

"NO!" I turned again and was stanfing in front of him, "NO! You don't get to explain yourself!" I poked him in the chest so that he would back up away from me, because he was trying to touch my arms. "I have lived without you for two years! TWO YEARS! Thinking over what you said when I left! And I don't care! You can say anything you want but I will NOT fall for your tricks again!"

I was shouting now as I felt the tears coming from my eyes. I knew so well how much I actually loved him. But I wasn't letting him get to me again.

Before I knew it, he put both his hands on my face and made me look at him in the eyes, "Please Bella, just listen to what I have to say. I know I was an asshole like Emmet said to actually think of leaving you for Tanya. But you have to understand that I was so stupid at sixteen." I was about to speak while I was struggling out of his grip. But of course like always he knew what Iwas about to say, "I knew two years isn't a big difference, but I see my mistakes much more clearly now. My excuses then were stupid and I knew you saw right threw my lies. But please-"

I had finally got out of his grip and started yelling again, "NO! NO NO NO! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR MORE OF YOUR LIES! You haven't changed and I know that you never will!" I was crying full out now and I saw his look of anguish, "Can't you see that I have had enough? I don't want the life I had then. I am fine with the life I am living now!"

I fell back into my chair and put my head on my table. I was shaking. I felt his hand on my back, I whipped my head to him, my face mere inches away from his. But instead of leaning into kiss him like every fiber of my body wanted me to, I whispered to him, "Please, just go." He looked at me with a blank stare and nodded.

Before he left he said to me, "I'm not giving up Bella. I never will." When I heard the door close, I was crying full out. This misery was never going to end.

(-)

I whiped my face after five minutes passed and I put my make up back on, clearing my face with water before I did trying to get rid of the redness. I want to go put on my black dress, with my black flats. I moved towards the door to go off onto the stage.

I looked to see Rose outside with Jasper and Emmett. I looked at them shrugged and walked off to the stage. I heard the announcer announce me again. I walked out on the stage and smiled at the crowd as they screamed I waved at them and said, "Hey, sorry I took so long, I had a little business to take of."

"I got a song for you guys that I want to sing, it's new and I wanted to sing it so I can get some anger out." I laughed, so did the crowd, "I wrote it actually two years ago when I first came here. I wanted to perform it for you guys, but I wasn't sure you would like it so enjoy, it's called Better Than Revenge. (by Taylor Swift)" I looked down and saw that Emmet had returned to his seat now and I smiled slightly at him and he gave me two thumbs up for the song's name. I went into the back of the stage and stood next to the drummer and looked at him as I spoke into the mic:

_Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did_  
_Ha, Time for a little revenge_  
I went to the front to the right and looked at my fans as I sang. I felt the anger corsing threw me.

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer_  
_And, I had it all; I had him right there where I wanted him_  
_She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause_  
_She took him faster than you can say sabotage_  
_I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it_  
_I underestimated just who I was dealing with_  
_She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum_  
_She underestimated just who she was stealing from _I shook my finger side to side as I sang that part and smiled so wide; and evil smile.

I sang my heart out as I made my was to the center of the stage and sang to the guitarist.

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think_  
_She's an actress, Whoa_  
_She's better known for the things that she does_  
_On the mattress, Whoa_  
_Soon she's gonna find_  
_Stealing other people's toys on the playground_  
_Won't make you many friends_  
_She should keep in mind, _  
_She should keep in mind_  
_There is nothing I do better than revenge, Ha_

I made my way to the other side of the stage and high fived some of the fans again.

_She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list_  
_She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it _I rolled my eyes at that part  
_I think her ever present frown is a little troubling_  
_And, she thinks I'm psycho _I smiled and laughed at that part.  
_Cause I like to rhyme her name with things, but_  
_Sophistication isn't what you wear, or who you know_  
_Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go_  
_Oh they didn't teach you that in prep school_  
_So it's up to me_  
_But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity_

I sang to the drummer again and wondered around the stage.

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think_  
_She's an actress, Whoa_  
_She's better known for the things that she does_  
_On the mattress, Whoa_  
_Soon she's gonna find_  
_Stealing other people's toys on the playground_  
_Won't make you many friends_  
_She should keep in mind, _  
_She should keep in mind_  
_There is nothing I do better than revenge, Ha ha_

I went to the front now and sang my favorite part.

_I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey_  
_You might have him, but haven't you heard_  
_I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey_  
_You might have him, but I always get the last word_  
_Whoa_

I was smiling so wide now, I couldn't help it as I moved backwards laughing. I was running around the stage now.

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think_  
_She's an actress, Whoa_  
_She's better known for the things that she does_  
_On the mattress, Whoa_  
_Soon she's gonna find_  
_Stealing other people's toys on the playground_  
_Won't make you many friends_  
_She should keep in mind, _  
_She should keep in mind_  
_There is nothing I do better than revenge, _

I was in the front again and I was fully looking at Edward. He looked annoyed. Good.

_And do you still feel like you know what you're doing, _  
_Cause I don't think you do, Oh_  
_Do you still feel like you know what you're doing_  
_I don't think you do, I don't think you do_  
_Let's hear the applause_  
_C'mon show me how much better you are_  
_See you deserve some applause_  
_Cause you're so much better_  
_She took him faster than you could say sabotage!_

I finished the song out of breath as the crowd went wild. I smiled. It felt good to get that out of my system. I heard Emmet whistle in the front row I laughed into the mic, "So was it any good?" I smiled as the crowd went wild, "Thank you. I wrote that about a person I knew from when I was in Washington and boy does it feel good to let that out." I laughed again. "I wrote it out of hate unfortunatley but the song does have major truth in it because I did get some revenge back." I smiled thinking about how I keft Forks with Tanya having lime green hair. I giggled at the thought.

The crowd was laughing and Emmet I heard loud and clear. I smiled, "Okay I have yet another knew song, it's called 'Que Sera' I wrote it for my best friend who was hurt by someone who they thought loved them I hope you like it." I smiled as the crowd cheered.

I started from the back as I sang.

_Ha!_  
_Whatever will be,_  
_Will be._

_Delete me from your friends_  
_I don't care what you think_  
_Let's forget we ever met_  
_Don't cha worry 'bout me_

I smiled.

_So sick to my stomach_  
_When I'm think about the wasted time we spend together_  
_Planning on forever_  
_(whatever) _I rolled my eyes at that.

_Cheat me once, shame on you_  
_Cheat me twice, shame in me_  
_I'm an idiot_  
_That I couldn't see whats underneath_

_That beautiful face_  
_Or these warm or worse days_  
_Surprise, surprise_  
_I'm doing just fine_  
_(whoa)_

_Aaaah_  
_Que sera, sera_  
_Aaaah_  
_Que sera, sera_

_Whatever comes I'll be okay_  
_Whatever life throws my way_  
_You wish I'd hurt_  
_But I'm as free as a bird_  
_And I'm happier no-ow-ow-ow_  
_(yeah)_

_Aaaah_  
_Que sera_

_I could never go back_  
_To a thing that didn't last_  
_And I'm sorry to say_  
_That you're living in the past _I laughed and went to the right side of the stage and smiled at Jasper, he smiled back knowing that I was singing about Maria who had hurt him bad.

_And if you'd ever believe_  
_I would take you back (no)_  
_It took you long to get in_  
_But now you're out so fast_

_The way you played your cards_  
_shoulda told me who you are_  
_always goin' all in_  
_and you hated when I win_

_Just had me whipped too far_  
_I shoulda known from the start_  
_that you gamble_  
_with my heart _i patted my heart and laughed.  
_(ha)_

_Aaaah_  
_Que sera, sera_  
_Aaaah_  
_Que sera, sera_

_Whatever comes I'll be okay_  
_Whatever life throws my way_  
_You wish I'd hurt_  
_but I'm as free as a bird_  
_And I'm happier no-ow-ow-ow_

I was in the front now and smiling at everyone

_Whoo_  
_Ha Ha_

_Ooooh I feel it in the air_  
_(feel it in the air babe)_  
_Ooooh Theres something better out there_  
_Ooooh Hello to the new me_  
_(hello, hello, hello)_  
_Ooooh So goodbye baby_  
_(goodbye)_

_I could never go back _i shrugged my shoulders  
_to a thing that didn't last_  
_and I'm sorry to say_  
_that you're living in the past_

_And if you'd ever believe_  
_I would take you back (no)_  
_It took you long to get in_  
_But now you're out so fast_

_The way you played your cards_  
_shoulda told me who you are_  
_always goin' in all in_  
_and you hated when I win_

_Just had me whipped too far_  
_I shoulda known from the start_  
_that you gamble_  
_with my heart_  
_(ha)_

_Aaaah_  
_Que sera, sera_  
_Aaaah_  
_Que sera, sera_

_Whatever comes I'll be okay_  
_Whatever life throws my way_  
_You wish I'd hurt_  
_but I'm as free as a bird_  
_And I'm happier no-ow-ow-ow_  
_(whoo)_

_Aaaah_  
_Que sera, sera_  
_Aaaah_  
_Que sera_

I smiled wide as I finished the song. I loved that song. I looked at my dad and saw him laughing from the song. I giggled into the mic again. I looked at Carlisle and saw him ;laughing along with Esme. I rolled my eyes at Emmet seeing him shaking with his loud booming laughter.

"Okay now is another new song, I know I'm on a roll today.": I giggled again, "This again is about my past but this time it is about a certain ex-boyfriend," I looked down at Edward and laughed at his worried expression I bent down and said, "Enjoy this." I stood back up and noticed some of the people in the auidence looked at him in confusion. I started singing.

_I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us, _  
_How we met _  
_And the sparks flew instantly_  
_And people would say they're the lucky ones _

_I used to know my place was a spot next to you, _  
_Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat_  
_Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on_

_Oh, a simple complication, _  
_Miscommunications lead to fallout, _  
_So many things that I wish you knew _  
_So many walls up that I can't break through_

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room_  
_And we're not speaking_  
_And I'm dyin' to know _  
_Is it killing you _  
_Like it's killing me?_  
_Yeah _  
_I don't know what to say since a twist of fate, when it all broke down_  
_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now_

_Next chapter_

_How'd we end up this way?_  
_See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy_  
_And you're doing your best to avoid me_  
_I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us _  
_Of how I was losing my mind when I saw you here_  
_But you held your pride like you should have held me, _  
_Oh I'm scared to see the ending why are we pretending this is nothing _  
_I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how _  
_I've never heard silence quite this loud._

_(Chorus)_  
_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room_  
_And we're not speaking_  
_And I'm dying to know _  
_Is it killing you _  
_Like it's killing me?_  
_Yeah _  
_And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate, when it all broke down_  
_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now_

_This is looking like a contest_  
_Of who can act like they care less_  
_But I liked it better when you were on my side_

_The battle's in your hands now_  
_But I would lay my armor down_  
_If you say you'd rather love than fight_

_So many things that you wish I knew_  
_But the story of us might be ending soon_

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room_  
_And we're not speaking_  
_And I'm dying to know _  
_Is it killing you _  
_Like it's killing me? _  
_Yeah _  
_And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate, when it all broke down_  
_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now _  
_Now, Now, Now _

_And we're not speaking, _  
_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me?_  
_Yeah_  
_And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate, cause we're going down._  
_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now_  
_The End_

I was out of breath from running around the stage. My anger was in full tak. I was into my songs more than ever. I felt my ears start to fall off as I heard the screaming. I smiled again even though I wanted to cry. "Alright, that was called "Story of Us" (by taylor swift) I hope you guys liked it, but next will be something you all know. It's called, "Speak Now" based on one of my friends crazy experiences." I laughed as I thought of Jessica.

_I am not the kind of girl_  
_Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_  
_But you are not the kind of boy_  
_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

_I sneak in and see your friends, and her snotty little family_  
_All dressed in pastel_  
_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid, somewhere back inside a room_  
_Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

_This is surely not what you thought it would be_  
_I lose myself in a daydream where I stand and say_

_Don't say yes, run away now_  
_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor_  
_Don't wait or say a single vow_  
_You need to hear me out and they said speak now_

_Fond gestures are exchanged_  
_And the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march_  
_And I am hiding in the curtains_  
_It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be_

_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen_  
_But I know you wish it was me, you wish it was me_  
_Don't you?_

_Don't say yes, run away now_  
_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor_  
_Don't wait or say a single vow_  
_You need to hear me out and they said speak now_

_So don't say yes, run away now_  
_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor_  
_Don't wait or say a single vow_  
_Your time is running out and they said speak now_

_I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace_  
_There's the silence, there's my last chance_  
_I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me_  
_Horrified looks from everyone in the room_  
_But I'm only looking at you_

_I am not the kind of girl_  
_Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_  
_But you are not the kind of boy_  
_Who should be marrying the wrong girl _i laughed.

_Don't say yes, run away now_  
_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor_  
_Don't wait or say a single vow_  
_You need to hear me out and they said speak now _

_And you say lets run away now_  
_I'll meet when I'm out of my tux at the backdoor_  
_Baby I didn't say my vows, so glad you were around_  
_When they said 'Speak now'_

I winked at Jessica who was backstage watching me and laughing with Mike her husband by her side.

I smiled out at the audience always wanting to feel this way, wanted and needed. I stopped my thought and began to say the next song.

A/N: What do you think? Any good? Do review please :D

BellaLaila87


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

I looked out into the crowd annoucning the next song.

"My next song is something that is called "Haunted" (taylor swift again :]) this song is for every girl once hurt and then hurt twice for trusting a second time." I thought of Rose. "It's also dedicated to my best friend Rose." I looked to my left and saw her confused face, then I looked at Emmet, then back at her. I smiled, "Not all guys are jerks Rose." She rolled her eyes, I laughed, "I hope you guys like this." I heard the orchestra start up.

I pretended like I was walking on atight rope to the front.

_You and I walk a fragile line_  
_I have known it all this time_  
_But I never thought I'd live to see it break_

_It's getting dark_  
_And it's all too quiet_  
_And I can't trust anything now_  
_And it's coming over you_  
_Like it's all a big mistake_

I touched my chest as if my breath stopped.

_Oh holding my breath_  
_Won't lose you again_  
_Something's made your _  
_Eyes go cold  
_  
I started walking around the stage pointing at random people  
_Come on, come on_  
_Don't leave me like this_  
_I thought I had you figured out_  
_Something's gone terribly wrong_  
_You're all I wanted_

_Come on, come on_  
_Don't leave me like this_  
_I thought I had you figured out_  
_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_  
_Can't turn back_  
_Now I'm haunted_

I was by my guitarist singing to him close inhis face,

_Stood there and watched you walk away_  
_From everything we had_  
_But I still mean every word I said_  
_To you_

_He will try to take away my pain_  
_And he just might make me smile_  
_But the whole time I'm wishing he was you_  
_Instead_

I am in the front now holding my heart again

_Oh oh holding my breath_  
_Won't see you again_  
_Something keeps me _  
_Holding onto nothing_

_Come on, come on_  
_Don't leave me like this_  
_I thought I had you figured out_  
_Something's gone terribly wrong_  
_You're all I wanted_

I looked around the room pointing out to the crowd

_Come on, come on_  
_Don't leave me like this_  
_I thought I had you figured out_  
_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_  
_Can't turn back_  
_Now I'm haunted_

I shook my head as I backed up slowly

_I know_  
_I know_  
_I just know_  
_You're not gone_  
_You can't be gone_  
_No_

I ran up to the front stage and started slaming my foot to the beat.

_Come on, come on_  
_Don't leave me like this_  
_I thought I had you figured out_  
_Something's gone terribly wrong_  
_Won't finish what you started_

I am walking around high fiving fans

_Come on, come on_  
_Don't leave me like this_  
_I thought I had you figured out_  
_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_  
_Can't go back_  
_I'm haunted_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

I am in the front now. Walking on a tight rope as I looked at Edward.

_You and I walk a fragile line_  
_I have known it all this time_  
_Never ever thought I'd see it break_  
_Never thought I'd see it_

I smiled as the crowd went wild again. I looked at Rose and she was smiling so hard. I looked at Emmet and he laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"This next song, you guys know, and it is basically an anti-version of a good girl being quiet and all for a break up." I laughed, "If that even makes any sense, This is Picture to Burn (taylor swift) Ladies sing if you know it."

I looked out into the crowd once I started singing.

_State the obvious,_  
_I didn't get my perfect fantasy_  
_I realized you love yourself_  
_More that you could ever love me_  
_So go and tell your friends_  
_That I'm obsessive and crazy,_  
_That's fine _  
_I'll tell mine _  
_You're gay,_  
_And by the way,_

_I hate that stupid old pickup truck,_  
_You never let me drive_  
_You're a redneck, heartbreak_  
_Who's really been a lie_  
_So watch me strike a match _  
_On all my wasted time_  
_As far as I'm concerned,_  
_You're just another picture to burn._

I had my arm wrapped around my guitarists shoulders

_There's no time for tears_  
_I'm just sitting here planning my revenge_  
_There's nothing stopping me_  
_From going out with all of your best friends_  
_And if you come around saying' sorry to me_  
I pointed my thumb at my dad when I got to the front  
_My daddy's going to show you how sorry you'll be_

_'Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck,_  
_You never let me drive_  
_You're a redneck, heartbreak_  
_Who's really been a lie, yeah_  
_So watch me strike a match _  
_On all my wasted time_  
_As far as I'm concerned,_  
_You're just another picture to burn._

I was in the front now,

_And if you're missing me_  
_You better keep it to yourself_  
_'Cause coming back around here_  
_Would be bad for your health_

I felt my anger for when that douchebag broke Rose's heart

_'Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck,_  
_You never let me drive_  
_You're a redneck, heartbreak_  
_Who's really been a lie, yeah_  
_So watch me strike a match _  
_On all my wasted time_  
_In case you haven't heard, _

I started jumping up and down

_I really, really hate that stupid old pickup truck,_  
_You never let me drive_  
_You're a redneck, heartbreak_  
_Who's really been a lie, yeah_  
_So watch me strike a match _  
_On all my wasted time_  
_As far as I'm concerned,_  
_You're just another picture to burn._  
_Burn, burn, burn, baby burn._  
_Just another picture to burn_  
_Baby burn_

I smiled as everyone bgan screaming. It was funny, Alice even looked like she enjoyed that song. Then I got an idea, I hadn't been thinking about singing this song, but it seemed like a good time to, I went back to the drummer and the others and told them the plan.

I loooked outinto the crowd, "Hey, guys, I have a song I want to sing. I wasn't orignally going to sing this, but I think this is a good time for it." I was handed my guitar, "I wrote this when I was 11," I saw Alice shocked eyes widen, "It doesn't mean much now, it was a future I never really got to see, but this is how I felt, and how I feel to saying goodbye, so this song, is called "I'll Always Remember You" I hope you like it." I saw Aice eyes tear up. I wrote it for graduation day for High School when we would graduate together, I told her that I would sing it that day. I started up my guitar and I sat on the stool never taking my eyes off of the crowd looking around at everyone, feeling my own tears welling up.

_I always knew this day would come_  
_We'd be standing one by one_  
_With our future in our hands_  
_So many dreams so many plans_

_Always knew after all these years_  
_There'd be laughter there'd be tears_  
_But never thought that I'd walk away _  
_with so much joy but so much pain_  
_And it's so hard to say goodbye_

I looked right at Alice for the next part. I may hate her on the outside but on the inside I will forever love her.

_But yesterdays gone we gotta keep moving on_  
_I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya_  
_The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph_  
_And hold you in my heart forever_  
_I'll always remember you_

_Nanananana_

_Another chapter in the book cant go back but you can look_  
_And there we are on every page _  
_Memories I'll always save_ I smiled thining of the scrap book we made  
_Up ahead on the open doors _  
_Who knows what were heading towards?_  
_I wish you love I wish you luck_  
_For you the world just opens up_  
_But it's so hard to say goodbye_

_Yesterdays gone we gotta keep moving on_  
_I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya_  
_The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph_  
_And hold you in my heart forever_  
_I'll always remember you_

I felt my tears come up. I closed my eyes tight, wishing it never came

_Everyday that we had all the good all the bad _  
_I'll keep them here inside_  
_All the times we shared every place everywhere_  
_You touched my life_ I looked at Alice with my tears in my eyes.  
_Yeah one day we'll look back we'll smile and we'll laugh_  
_But right now we just cry_  
_Cause it's so hard to say goodbye_

I looked at her sadly seeingher own tears

_Yesterdays gone we gotta keep moving on_  
_I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya_ I closed my eyes tight as I sang  
_The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph_  
_And hold you in my heart forever_  
_I'll always remember you_

_Nanananana_

I looked at Alice the whole time feeling tears come down.

_I'll always remember you_  
_I'll always remember you_

I whiped away my tears smiling at the crowd. "Sorry." I laughed at my stupidity. Rose came out onto the stage but I shook my head at her, I had to finish the concert for my fans.

I lauughed, "Sorry this night it has been an emotional rollercoaster for me." I laughed and so did the crowd. " Alright my last song for you for the night is something I wrote a long time ago. When I left." I smield, "I know alot of my songs involve that." I giggled without humor, "This is called "Goodbye to you" (michelle bracnh) I sat again withmy guitar adn looked at the family I once had the whole entire time.

_Of all the things I believe in _  
_I just want to get it over with _  
_tears from behind my eyes _  
_but I do not cry _  
_Counting the days that past me by _

_I've been searching deep down in my soul _  
_Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old _  
_Looks like I'm starting all over again _  
_The last three years were just pretend and I say _

_Goodbye to you _  
_Goodbye to everything I thought I knew _  
_You were the one I love _  
_The one thing that I tried to hold on to _

_I still get lost in your eyes _  
_And it seems like I can't live a day without you _  
_Closing my eyes till you chase my thoughts away _  
_To a place where I am blinded by the light but it's not right _

_Goodbye to you _  
_Goodbye to everything I thought I knew _  
_You were the one I loved _  
_The one thing that I tried to hold on to _

I looked at Edward fighting back tears.

_Ohhh yeah _  
_It hurts to want everything & nothing at the same time _  
_I want whats yours and I want whats mine _I looked at Edward then I closed my eyes tight  
_I want you but I'm not giving in this time  
__Goodbye to you _  
_Goodbye to everything I thought I knew _  
_You were the one I loved _  
_The one thing that I tried to hold on to _  
_The one thing that I tried to hold on to _

_Goodbye to you _  
_Goodbye to everything I thought I knew _  
_You were the one I loved _  
_The one thing that I tried to hold on to _

I looked at Edward one last time.

_We the stars fall and I lie awake _  
_Your my shooting star _

I smiled at the crowd, "Good night everybody!" Shouted, "See you all tomorrow night!" I ran off stage with my guitar in hand and ran into my dressing room, I locked the door this time and cried my eyes out. I blasted my music and I felt my heart break bit by bit. I heard a knock on the door, but I ignored it. The only person who could get in was Rose because sh ehas a key.

After a while I looked in the mirror at my tear strained face. I closed my eyes, ashamed of my appearance. I am a digrace. I grabbed a whippe and cleaned my faceof makeup and then I grabbed my jean shorts from the side, my green tank top and then my white sneakers along with my black zip up jacket that was two sizes to big. I let my hair down from the bobby pins in it and it came down to my butt practically. I took off all of my jewlery. I turned around to look in the mirrio. My face was no longer red and it look somewhat normal.

I turned off my music grabbed my bag and went for the door. Before I could it opened and revealed a very pissed off Rosalie. Why I don't know.

" What the hell do you think you are doing hiding in your dressing room for two hours!: I looked at her shocked I hadn't realized it was two hours.

"I'm sorry Rose, I hadn't realized-" Of course she interrupted.

"Well of course you didn't realize it! What with you music blasting!" Her face was red. I let her calm down before I spoke again.

"Look Rose, I just needed time to myself alright? Now can I go home, I'm tired." I was hoping she would agree...

" Nice try! You have some people to speak with and I don't care that you have already talked to them! You are not sneaking out of here without saying goodbye!" She dragged me to where they were standing.

Looks like I am not getting away.

I looked down at my feet the whole time. I did not want to look at them. I felt an arm shove me, I looked up to see Jasper. I smiled.

He leaned into my ear, "Relax Bells, they won't bite." I rolled my eyes and shoved his shoulder. He laughed.

I looked finally at them. I saw All of them including my dad. I was not going to make it through this not without crying was I?

A/N: review please :] I hope you guys likeie lol

BellaLaila87


	4. AN:

**A/N: **** I don't know if you guys have read from my last update from "Watch Out" But I am in despreate need of a Beta. If you know a good Beta or you are a good Beta please I NEED help. LOL just read this story with all it's spelling and grammer errors. **

**Also I am unsure of what stories that you guys like the best, so I would sooooooo appritiate it if you guys informed me of which stories you enjoyed the best. Thank U!**

**There is:**

_**Already Gone  
**_**Bella, Rosalie, and Alice are singers. They are called RBA and keep a secret of were they are from, from the world. But when an accident happens to one of them that is traject, they finally tell the world were they are from. But why did they leave?**

_**Come Back  
**_**Bella lost everything. Her home, her room, even her parents. Only when she was 7 yearsold. 10 years later and she still never forget and she will never forgive herself. what happens when she realizes she isn't alone?  
**

**_Don't Stop _  
Princess Isabella of Italy's father was killed by a terrist who was out to get there family. Now she must marry in order to become the next ruler. But who will she choice, from all her suitors? How does she handle Prince Edward when he comes to her rescue.**

**_Fate Has It _  
Bella's best friend is Robert Masen. But as time goes by there are wanted to be married. But when a new someone comes into town, Bella finds new interest in Edward. What happens?**

**_Fighter_  
Drama. Excitement. Pain. Love. Bella leaves Edward for leaving her for Tanya. She goes to Califorina and doesn't see any of the Cullens for two years. Her dad is in the army and he comes to her concerts and so do the Cullens... **

**_In It To Win It_  
Bella Swan is a skater. She is going for the gold. She has been training for the last ten years of her life. She is seventeen now and ready for anything. But is she ready for Edward? **

**_Needs A Little Work_  
Bella is 17 and an outcast in her school. But with changes come and new people, will things change for her? Our will she remain and outcast? When someone leaves her how will she handle it?**

**_One Shot_ (Not really a one shot story it actually has chapters, this is just the title)  
Two families; mortal enemies. Both enemies with each a child. Each child in love with the other. Will that be enough for their families to be together  
**

**_Remember Me? _  
Bella got pregnant at 15 by a guy she doesn't know. When she comes back to Forks with her daughter from college five years later, what does she do when she finds out the father? **

**_Secrets Are No Fun_  
Bella has been dead for the past 17 years. Her last words to Edward were "I'll be back, so don't die on me." Edward kept his word to her. But what he wanted to know was when was she coming? But she has been there all along. But he didn't know. Vampires**

**_Switch It Up_  
Bella and Edward are divorced and live on the other side of the states from each other with each one of their daughters. They ahd twins. Deliah and Shelby. What happens 11 years later when they go to camp and send them to the same place?  
**

**_Wanted Help Needed Help_  
She move to help her grandmother, she is selfless. He is a selfish and doesnt care about anyone but himself. Can she help him relize the world doesnt revolve around him? Will he realize that she is what he just might need?  
**

**_Watch Out_  
"I cannot believe that you idots followed me!"Bella shouted. "Hey we were just watching out for you! it would have helped to have known that your a-" all of a sudden Bella covered both of our mouths "shhh! someone is coming!" she god!**

**_Way To Far_  
This little story is about a girl BELLA who lives the hard knock life and a boy EDWARD who has it easy, and doesnt know what to do with it. All Human. **

**Please Tell me what **


	5. AN: I am sooo sorry!

(A/N:) Hey everyone. I am SO SO SORRY that I didn't realize this sooner. But my computer. My old computer. For the last year hasn't been posting my chapters. You think I would have noticed that anyway my files were deleted after my computer crashed so I'm starting from scratch with each story from where I left off. I apologize again. i really hope that those who favorited my stories and commented them still want to read them :). Bye and thank you for reading them.

-BellaLaila87


End file.
